1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound attenuating devices and particularly earplug devices which have the capability of supporting other articles such as eye glasses and various optical equipment as well as electronic communications devices and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earplugs have been used for years to attenuate sound, but only recently have such plugs gained sophistication from a comfort and/or utilitarian standpoint. Some earplugs are now being formed to contour fit a given individual's ear and some are being incorporated into other devices such as telecommunications equipment so that such equipment can be supported by the ear. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,365, H. W. Bryant et al, issued Apr. 22, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,958, Leslie E. Basil Dymoke Bradshaw, issued Sept. 19, 1972.
A drawback to current telecommunications equipment which is supported by the ear is that the ear piece is relatively hard, to gain the support needed for whatever gear is mounted thereon, and due to the hardness, the ear piece fails to effectively dampen ambient sounds and in fact, may amplify it. This shortcoming is particularly noticeable in the aviation environment, where jet engine and aerodynamic noise levels are a constant interference with communications.
Another drawback of prior ear mounting devices for telecommunications equipment applications, which includes an ear piece that is integral with the telecommunications equipment, is that it cannot be used independently of such equipment, with other types of telecommunications equipment or for supporting other articles such as eyeglasses or other optical aids.